Lullaby
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "I knew that your tired, just let me sing you to sleep." Jagan. Songfic.


**Alrighty so this is a James/Logan songfic! The song is Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. Amazing song. Make sure to check it out! I didn't want this to drag on for too long so I only did the chorus once and I took our some lyrics that I couldn't think of anything for. Hope it's still good. If you like Jagan, check out my other stories like Transatlanticism, Brown Eyes, and Vulnerable.**

* * *

><p><em>It's the way that you blush when you're nervous<em>

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell. Genius. Dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin. He's beautiful and I loved him. He doesn't know it though. He's in a band with his best friends Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. Oh, and me. I'm James Diamond. Our band is called Big Time Rush. We've recently gotten pretty big and we're all proud of the accomplishment. Every time we're just about to release a new song onto iTunes or whatnot, Logan gets this little red mark across his cheeks. It's adorable, but I've always wondered what it meant.<p>

"Logan?" I asked one day as he was sitting on our bright orange couch in apartment 2J at the Palm Woods.

"Yes?" He asked, the deep red still visible in his cheeks.

"You okay? You seem flushed."

"Oh, sorry. I'm nervous... That tends to happen when I'm nervous." He chuckled.

It took all my power not to call it cute. When he was nervous and didn't know what to say, he always would also randomly say, "bleep blap bloop." So I smiled at him and turned back to the TV. A few hours later, Carlos and Kendall burst in the door.

"Guys! The song is doing AMAZING! Number one on iTunes!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall looked just as happy.

"Seriously?" Logan asked, getting up. I joined him.

"Yes!" Kendall replied.

"This is so great!" I smiled.

I looked over at Logan who's blush had faded. I walked over and put my arm around his shoulder. After about a minute of watching Kendall and Carlos jumping up and down like excited thirteen year old girls, I looked over at Logan again.

The blush was back.

* * *

><p><em>It's your ability to make me earn this.<em>  
><em>I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>After a long day of celebrating with the band, momma Knight, and Katie, Kendall's sister and mom, we all headed back to the apartment. Katie and momma Knight headed to bed as Carlos and Kendall were still all pumped up and excited.<p>

Logan yawned and his eyes looked super tired, but he still continued to smile.

"Are you tired?" I whispered to him. Logan looked up at me, the red coming back into his cheeks, and nodded.

I chuckled. "Let's go to bed. I'll come hang out with you in yours and Kendall's room till you fall asleep."

Logan nodded again as I turned to the jumping blonde and Latino.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Logan in his room, okay?"

Kendall and Carlos nodded happily before continuing to act like teenage girls.

I grabbed Logan's arm softly and headed into his room. He quickly went into the bathroom to get changed into his sleeping clothes and came back with a yawn. He settled into his bed as I grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed.

After about five minutes of silence, Logan groaned.

"I can't sleep."

"But you look so tired." I chuckled.

"I know. I don't know, I've always had that problem." He yawned.

"What helps you go to bed?"

"Music... but I let Camille borrow my iPod." He replied. I almost groaned at the name. He and Camille had an on and off relationship and I knew Logan deserved better than that.

"I can sing to you." I quickly suggested.

"W-what?" He replied.

"Yeah, what's your favorite song? I bet I can sing it to you."

"Uh... well, I like 'Edge of Desire' by John Mayer." (I know that's the "Kogan" song and whatever, but I can't think of anything else haha)

"I know that song. Just relax." I told him. He nodded and settled back into bed. I began to sing the song and after about a minute, I heard Logan softly snoring. I smiled at the adorable sight and headed back to mine and Carlos' room.

* * *

><p><em>It's about how you laugh out of pity,<em>  
><em>'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.<em>

* * *

><p>Something weird about me is that when I'm nervous, I tend to be awkward so I say awkward things that sound a little like jokes.<p>

When that would happen and I was in public, Logan would chuckle that adorable chuckle of his, and people around us would start laughing too for just the heck of it. I knew the laugh was slightly out of pity because Logan knows when I'm nervous.

* * *

><p><em>It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.<em>  
><em>It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.<em>

_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

* * *

><p>Days after the incident where I sang Logan to sleep had passed and Logan had gotten a little shy around me. One night after a long day of hanging out with Carlos, I came back to the apartment to Kendall and Logan watching TV.<p>

"Hey." Kendall waved.

"Hey dude. I'm going to head to bed."

"Me too. Night!" Carlos yawned.

"I'll be there soon, let me finish this. Logan, you look tired. You can sleep." Kendall replied.

"Okay, goodnight guys."

"Night." Kendall and I both said. Kendall was soon wrapped up in the TV again as I heard an innocent little whimper from the door to his and Logan's room.

I turned to the door and saw Logan just standing there, looking a little nervous. The blush was back.

"James?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Well you... you know... like, sing me to sleep again... I mean, if you want to. Bleep blap bloop." He looked down.

"Of course I will."

Logan smiled and walked into his room, followed by me.

He got into bed and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked, realizing that sigh sounded a little troubled.

"Just confused..."

"About?"

"I'm not really sure... that's the confusing part. I don't want to tell you. I might... scare you."

"Logie, you can tell me anything. It won't scare me. I promise."

"Alright well, after you sang me to sleep that one night, I just... I.." He paused. "...can't get you out of my head..."

I almost hugged him right then and there.

"Hey, I'm not scared. Don't worry, it's been the same for me except since we got close in eighth grade."

I knew he was blushing.

"Really? Well... good." He chuckled softly and relaxed.

"Alright, want me to sing the same song?"

"Please."

I began singing again and by the time I was finished, he was asleep. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Goodnight, Logie."

* * *

><p><em>While you were sleeping I figured out everything,<em>  
><em>I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.<em>

* * *

><p>After I left his and Kendall's room, Kendall was passed out on the couch.<p>

I chuckled and headed to Carlos' room. I got into bed and found that I couldn't sleep.

I needed to think. After about twenty minutes of thinking about Logan, I decided he was made for me, as I was made for him.

I smiled at the thought and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.<em>  
><em>You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was eating breakfast as Logan entered the room.<p>

"How'd you sleep?" Kendall asked. Carlos was devouring his cereal.

"Fantastic." Logan smiled and glanced over at me. He looked away with a blush.

Kendall looked confused but ignored it.

"Alright well I promised Carlos I would hang out with him today, so are you two cool just staying here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan and I said at the same time.

Kendall nodded as Carlos finished his breakfast. In about an hour, they were out of the apartment.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Logan.

"We can just watch TV... or something..."

I chuckled at the blush returning to Logan's cheeks. "Alrighty."

After about a half and hour of watching a TV show I knew neither of us were paying attention to, Logan spoke up.

"James? Do you... like me?"

I turned to him. "Of course I like you."

"I know but like... really like me...?"

"Yes."

He sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good, cause I really like you too. Why do you like me?"

"You just... shine." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>If you need anything, just the say the word.<em>  
><em>I mean anything.<em>

* * *

><p>"Can I ask a favor of you, though?" Logan asked.<p>

"Anything."

"Will you sing me to sleep every night?"

"Of course I will."

He smiled. "Good."

I scooted closer and put my arms around the smaller boy. He leaned against my chest. We laid like this for a few hours and then I felt him snoring.

I laughed at how Logan seemed to always be able to sleep.

I kissed his forehead and let him continue to rest on my chest.

* * *

><p><em>Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,<em>  
><em>Plant my lips where your necklaces close.<em>


End file.
